Eighty-Eight True Yang Building
Eighty-Eight True Yang Building was an Immortal Gu House, it was located at the peak of the eighth level Sacred Palace. Appearance Eighty-Eight True Yang Building was a tower. Like a spring bamboo shoot, it was tall and slender and was upright. The tower's shape was vague with all kinds of gorgeous colors, like a body of colorful ink in the shape of a tower as it continually shook. True Yang Building Eighty-Eight True Yang Building possesses the ability to defend, gather, store, and other effects. It was formed by countless small towers, with Divert Disaster Gu being one of the main cornerstones of True Yang Building. Sacrificing the gathered Wild Gu Worms, it created a power that would form the main body. True Inheritance Eighty-Eight True Yang Building has the inheritance of an Immortal Venerable, only people who had a thick bloodline of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable can fulfill the criteria to enter Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. Origin Eighty-Eight True Yang Building was essentially an Immortal Gu House. Back then, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable made plans for his descendants and took the initiative to find Long Hair Ancestor, requesting him to refine an everlasting inheritance treasure. Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's demand was too great, and as such Long Hair Ancestor had to rack his brains and think painstakingly for a hundred or so days to meet the standard. One day, Long Hair Ancestor suddenly had an inspiration and took an alternative way, coming up with a unique method. The Immortal Gu House was truly overly enormous. Long Hair Ancestor could only settle for the second best option, and divide it into countless sub-bodies which were the small towers. The quantity of these small towers reached untold numbers and attracted Wild Gu Worms for ten years. As the ten year period neared its end, they would sink one after another, sacrificing the Wild Gu Worms inside and simultaneously resonate with the blizzard outside to form a heavenly power. The heavenly power condensed bit by bit to generate a qualitative change, condensing into a floor of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. As layers upon layers are formed, they would finally become the complete Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. According to Fang Yuan's previous life (Dark Story of True Yang Building) In the future, when Central Continent Gu Immortals attacked Imperial Court Blessed Land, they first sent some Gu Masters to infiltrate Eighty-Eight True Yang Building's treasure room. After they succeeded, they released the entire procedure after recording it with Gu Worms, announcing it to the world. Imperial Court Blessed Land was the spiritual symbol for Northern Plains Gu Masters, it had great importance. The recording of Imperial Court Blessed Land being taken down was spread over the five regions, it not only displayed Central Continent's strength, but it was also a poisonous needle intended to destroy Northern Plains Gu Masters' mental support. Most importantly, the recording also proved that Giant Sun Immortal Venerable had snatched Gu Worms from all over Northern Plains. In order to benefit his descendants of the Huang Jin Family, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable set his will and puts all the Gu Worms directly inside Eighty-Eight True Yang Building every 10 years when the natural disaster strikes. Once the recording was released, Northern Plains was in a huge turmoil, as the masses went into an uproar. Although the tribes of Huang Jin Family suppressed the situation, and the internal chaos did not reach the level that Central Continent Gu Immortals hoped, it did create a Northern Plains where the people's hearts wavered and undercurrents were flowing. But, once the video was spread all over the region, the spirit of freedom in Northern Plains would be released from Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's prison (Wills/Rules), especially the tribes that don't have the Huang Jin bloodline. Trivia * Giant Sun Immortal Venerable left his grace behind for the later generations in Eighty-Eight True Yang Building * Eighty-Eight True Yang Building was personally made by Long Hair Ancestor. * People who don't have the bloodline of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable can still enter Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, but they needed a guest token from the Lord of Imperial Court in order to enter. * For more details regarding the origin of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building and other things related to it, refer to Chapter 567. Category:Gu Category:Rank 8 Gu Category:Gu House